powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Ayame Kasuga
Ayame Kasuga, she is currently pursuing the bounty on the head of the Current #1 Wizard Saint and the bounty on Allikatt's head as well. She is also a benefactor to Ritsu Dairenji, while she was suffering amnesia and living as the alias Satania. Being one of main vessels/slaves of Akuma, Ayame is also the unwilling mother of his son, Damian Cipher, the current leader of the Hawk Spider Mercenaries. She is also a Memory Vessel of Sherria Amicus. Background Appearance Ayame is a beautiful, well-endowed young woman of average height with a beautiful face, fair skin, brilliant sapphire eyes, and a well-toned and slender limbs. She has long black hair styled in twin tails that reaches down to her waist. She has a extremely sexy figure, especially her remarkably large bust size, flat stomach and sexy yet slim waist, that almost rivals to Xianglian's and Vera Arcturus's own. Ayame is believed to be one of the most beautiful mercenaries around Destiny City with intelligence and charisma that became the living icon of the Foo FIghters. She has two black star tattoos on the upper part of her left hip. When Ayame uses magical psychokinesis, her right eye flashes light blue and yellow, and her left pupil disappears. Personality Mysterious yet happy-go-lucky, Ayame is an unique ex-nun whose personality and attributes are beyond anyone's prediction. She is often seen as a jolly person who smiles at anyone she encounters She is also seemly a polite, calm and even soft spoken person with high mannerism and etiquette that similar to her fellow nuns, Ingrid and Rangiku. Behind her smile however masking her cunning and sinister side. Unlike her fellow mercenaries, Ayame uses deception and manipulation for her ulterior motives. According to Rangiku, Ayame often lies in order to make other people believe her ruses. Ayame is also a cunning and patient opportunist who willing to wait for a right moment to achieve her goal, even if one of her goals may ends up garnering her allies' displeasure and suspicions. Ayame is also a possessive person who unwilling to let go of someone/something who she holds precious, especially towards Ganta since he is the only (male) person in her life who protect her from bullying. Aside from that, Ayame can be also extremely sensitive towards certain subjects that even her close friends and employers had to be wary about: Her son's origins and her eyes (which has been a bullying subject since she was young). Ayame would sometimes use her Rain Blaze to create geysers, launching herself and others in the air just for giggles, she also practiced it in battle to catch the unwary off-guard. She also likes to take hot water baths, as it is her favorite hobby. She enjoys Tragic Romance novels and loves to drink Succubi Wine mixed with Moka Cola while eating Galette des Rois. Powers Psionic Magic Transcendence- *Rain Blaze- *Psionic Defense- Instinctive Relative Sense- Mirror Heaven- Non-Physical Interaction- She can touch non-corporeal beings and objects. Enhanced Strength- Despite her slender appearance, Ayame is quite strong for someone her height and body type. She could still easily use Trackless Shift while carrying around an unconscious Astraea Sears to outrun a fellow Trackless Shift Master. Equipment Razor Wire Floss: Razor-sharp wire which Ayame carries on her person. She can trap an opponent in a field of it almost instantaneously, and according to her, it can harm beings as powerful as Gremory and Sherria Amicus should they try to move through it. Stylish Goggles: with this pair of specialized goggles she is allowed to see things that are not seen by the human eye, such as ghosts. Flammable Flowers: Rubbing the flowers together that she carries around with her can easily ignite fire: she can use it to cause chaos to enemy camps. Other Skills Master Assassin: Despite her work as the former Major of the Foo Fighter's Intelligence Division, Ayame is one of the foremost masters of the art of assassination. She has impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen. When necessary, she can effectively exploit having an advantage against an opponent or hiding her presence. Even Gremory was taken completely by surprise, and just as quickly subdued. *Stealth Tactics: Ayame is very skilled in hiding her presence in the enemy's camp without detected by anyone, and not even her fellow comrades are able to detect her presence until she is right behind them. Master Field Tactician: As the former Major of the Foo Fighters' Intelligence Division and her seasoned work as a field tacticain for the Information Alliance, Ayame is a capable leader. She has repeatedly proven to be insightful and crafty, capable of quickly understanding any situation that presents itself and adjusting to it effectively. Trivia *Interestingly, Ayame has great fondness of dragons, especially Serpa (though ironically, Serpa feared her the most and often run and hide away from her). *Of all the female characters, Ayame has the most average bust. Her buxom breasts and well-endowed figure is often a source of consternation for males (especially whenever they see her naked) and even makes some of the other girls (even without Cynthia's knowledge) around her jealous, especially Saika who is concerned that her flat chest is no match for her. According to the Destiny City gazette, the breast sizes for all of the Wizard Saint Candidates are: Setsuka Egnell ≧ Felicia ＞ Maelys Ban ＞ Enshuu ＝ Ryan Jenet ≧ Name Here＞ Kristi Naegleria ＞ Ayame ≧ Elizabeth Riegel ＞ Cynthia Amicus ≧ Chelia Amicus ＞ Saika ** Reference measurements here Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet